


If it Stings, Let it Burn

by Gleaminginthespotlight



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Gilmore Girls
Genre: Crossover Pairings, F/M, Stars Hollow, aaron hotchner deserves better
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:20:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28802700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gleaminginthespotlight/pseuds/Gleaminginthespotlight
Summary: What was there to expect from a small town that didn't even show up on a map? Was there something to expect from a place where some who exited called the "friendliest town on earth?" From the bright-eyed townsfolk who walked around looking like they belonged in a Disney film to the distinct smell of farm life and coffee beans that drifted throughout the entire place. Was there more than the sidewalks that cracked and crinkled yet how this place seemed to call the names of those around them?In other words, the Gilmore Girls & Criminal Minds crossover the world definitely needed.
Relationships: Lorelai Gilmore/Aaron Hotchner, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Rory Gilmore/Jess Mariano
Comments: 17
Kudos: 19





	1. Million Pieces

What identifies a home. Is it a group of buildings that blend together with browns and reds on concrete walls? Is it blues of skies and greens of grasses in parks? What about the people? Passing by you in hurries as they find themselves needing to move to work or elsewhere. They hurry along not wanting to disrupt the pattern that everyone so gently crafted. 

And with and things what happens when your home is reached. When something happens to push everything to the side. What happens when your safety net, the thing that you most rely on catching you — snaps. Do you hold on, dangling with what could verses couldn't happen? Do you push your hope to the back of your mind, hopeful it's just one mistake? One simple thing falling short of something wonderful, beautiful. Or do you fight back, letting your chains become loose, and watching as you learn to gain your wings? Finally free to be who you wanted to be. These things aren't as likely without a reason. Something that makes you want to jump.

* * *

_ November 19th _

_ The road back from Stars Hollow wasn’t too bad. It was a pretty straight and narrow line for the most part. But as for any road, it wasn’t safe when it came to the incoming cold. _

_ “I should probably head home before the first snow comes in. you know how the roads get.” the voice of a boy in his late teens spoke, his car was warming up on the side waiting for him to climb in and go on the road.  _

_ “Yeah, I’ll see you. Stay safe.” the voice of a girl no older than 17 spoke as she waved him off. They had talked whenever the other came into town. In this case, what the girl didn't know was that this would be for all she knew, the last time she would see him.  _

_ Music played from the stereo as he changed the radio, again and again. God, it seemed all these stations only played the same nine or ten songs. Especially in a small town like this, it was all they could hear when moving around the different areas. Yet all of it from top to bottom made it so he never wanted to leave. Some remixed version of Amazing Grace could be heard. Fixing his eyes back to the road. As he stopped at the stop sign in front of the road he looked before driving more down the road.  _

_ “Stop the car.” a voice popped in from the back seat. Fight or flight mode turned on and he realized that he would do anything at this moment to  _

_ “What?!” panic rose in his voice.  _

_ “STOP THE CAR.” he slammed on the break. That was the moment that everything went dark. _

* * *

  
  


_ November 21st _

**_"Living in a small town, I knew everybody and everybody knew me."_ **

**_\-- Anna Nicole Smith_ **

“Chip Macenstoch, 18. He was last seen leaving back home. They found his car with the keys still in the ignition but no sign of Chip seen.” Penelope's voice carried as she clicked through the slideshow she had on the screen. “Matt Schoenfeld, found with his window wide open, his bed was empty. There were no signs of struggle.” she clicked through the slideshow again. “The only connection between the two is a last reported conversation, and the area they come from.” she clicked off the slideshow. 

“Stars Hollow according to tourist websites, it has a population of less than one-thousand.” JJ offered as she looked through the file sitting in front of her. 

“And we need to be there before anything happens to turn that town’s population any less…” Hotch sighed as he made his way to standing up.”wheels up in thirty.” he offered, and the room dispersed. 

* * *

  
  


Not much happened here, not much has happened in the last seventeen years she had lived here with Rory. there had been some slight scandal involving the town priest. But nothing huge here or there. This though was a shock. 

The cold of the November wind lasted an ongoing chill to the brunette at the desk as she communicated with a woman on the phone. “It's a week before Thanksgiving it might be a little rough in order to get enough rooms.” the brunette behind the desk offered. “Yes, we do offer breakfast. Yes there's double bed rooms.” she offered. “three rooms for today? Will do. Thank you." She sighed as she moved from the desk to the small entrance to the inn. She ran a hand through her hair. So much had happened to their small town within the past few days. Two teens vanished without a trace. Both teens, very safe, smart boys. She looked out the window. 

"They canceled school for the rest of the week. Which, while I should be relieved. They said they were canceling due to the vanishes in Stars Hollow. Which is weird." Rory spoke appearing from next to her.

"Woah Woah Woah — slow down speedy," Lorelai responded in return to her daughter's tangent. The cases of the missing boys had made news in all the towns nearby, her parents swore they wanted Lorelai and Rory. to come to stay with them until it all blew over. It didn't seem like a good idea though. With a week till Thanksgiving they could use as much help in the Independence inn as possible. Plus — it was home to them. Even if their home seemed to be a little crooked. "Go get something from Sookie to eat to work at the tables. Okay?" She offered. Seeing her daughter nod before walking off. 

It took some time, but as Lorelai was writing down some notes she saw from the corner of her eye two cars, she knew from the looks of the black sleek vehicles, that these were the guests they were waiting for. “It’s go time Gilmore,” she stated to herself, waiting for what was to happen next. 

* * *

  
  
  


What was there to expect from a small town that didn't even show up on a map? Was there something to expect from a place where some who exited called the "friendliest town on earth?" From the bright-eyed townsfolk who walked around looking like they belonged in a Disney film to the distinct smell of farm life and coffee beans that drifted throughout the entire place. Was there more than the sidewalks that cracked and crinkled yet how this place seemed to call the names of those around them. 

This place looked as if it hadn’t experienced constant shock and trauma. As if it was the perfect Disney town where birds braided hair and good peeked at every corner. As if truly things were perfect. The biggest shock factor had been when they found out the Organic Milk wasn't truly organic. So this really was the worst possible thing to happen. Emily commented that it looked straight out of a Hallmark film. And the little inn they were staying in, definitely brought more of that message forward. The agents walked out of their cars, into the small lobby area. Immediately seeing how it was decorated. They wouldn't be spending too much time here, but it did have a nice way of being subtly decorated for the holidays. “I’ll go grab our bags.” Derek offered as Reid mumbled a fun fact in the direction of Emily. 

“Welcome to the Independence Inn. I’m Lorelai.” a bubbly brunette offered and JJ stepped in. 

“Pleasure to meet you Lorelai. We should have three rooms under Garcia?” she offered, knowing Penelope had set them the reservation. 

“Oh yes yes!” she nodded as they stood in the center of the room. “4, 7 and 10A are all open and ready for you.” she smiled and Hotch wondered how this woman was so bubbly and full of energy. He would have mentioned it but Emily did with a comment of 

“Someone clearly had their coffee.” she commented, getting a roll of the eyes and a comment of “be nice.” from JJ. 

There was something about the way that the place had a small humming of home to it. It was a shame they wouldn't get to experience the town. Sure they were probably going to be in town for Thanksgiving, but that wasn't a reason to celebrate. There was a lot of wonder in the town. From the little Cafes and Diners they saw as they entered into the area. They had a place called Luke’s recommended to them a good nine times. He knew they would most likely eat there at some point for their trip. They just needed to get something established for the case first, figure something out. There also seemed to be a lot of mystery, from the woods that surrounded where they were. He had a lot of questions. From what other things lay unstirred behind these walls. 

And what about the bubbly brunette who walked around. Bright eyed as she talked to all the members of the team , asking them different statements as JJ happily conversed. To Reid, looking like he was absolutely shocked that someone could talk as fast as he could. Maybe there was something about her young daughter. Well not super young. Probably late teens. The way her eyes flickered around whenever someone would ask her something. How when Derek and he had pulled her for questioning she asked a few times if this would be on any kind of record for her

“Do you have anyone we can talk to for an alibi?" Derek asked from beside him. And Hotch could tell right away. There was no way in hell this girl had anything to do with this. From the way her doe eyes shined, curiosity to the brim of them. To the way the books in her arms sat perfectly. She was grace, and he could tell that she was the woman in the lobby's daughter. 

“My mom and I have a movie night every Tuesday Night. My boyfriend came to watch with us. You can ask him, or my mom, I was home.” she commented and a mental note was made to ask. After Hotch included his own question. Wanting to get more of an idea for what was happening.

“Is there anyone with foul wishes or harmful intent for him?” he added in his own question. 

"Everyone loved him, he would come to town meetings and see if anyone needed anything. He came to a town meeting the night of his disappearance. Next thing we knew the newspaper came in with news that he was gone." She explained. She explained Chip and his role in the town. He was a local farmer's son. He would come into town every week to get supply and then he would come back home. "Is he okay?" They had found his truck on the side of the road. But they didn't have the heart to tell her that there wasn't much hope of where he was. 

They sighed. Looking at one another "we'll keep you updated — okay kid?" Morgan stated before Rory as they learned her name was walked off. Running over to where her mother was waiting. As they prepared to go back for some of them to the scene of the crime. And others to remain questioning. Hotch ran a hand through his hair. There was something about these small towns that hit harder than anything else. from the way they came together, which meant it would hit harder knowing there was someone among one of them causing harm. 

What they had learned about Rory Gilmore. Real name Lorelai. Bright eyed girl, smart, charming. Going to attend an ivy league within a year. She had a knack for reading lately getting into classics. "In Cold Blood" had been one of her favorites lately

He found that as being ironic. But not a funny irony. More of a cold irony. 

They had to be cautious with their next moves. 

"Miss —." Morgan paused looking for a name.

"Lorelai. Lorelai Gilmore." She offered and her voice was rushed but still had music to it. 

"Do you mind if we question you?" He asked and Hotch watched as Rossi and Morgan took the brunette to the dining room. He watched as they walked away, she had some kind of wonder the way she did things. 

JJ approached him, "sir we should probably head back out. See if there is anything we missed." What was there to miss? This looked a lot like the rest of the things they had seen. He hated cases where the best thing was to wait for whatever came next. Spend a day or two and see what pops up. Immediately as he stepped into the cold, feeling of air hitting his face he climbed his way into the car. Allowing Emily to take the wheel as they went to what was next. 

It wasn't that he didn't trust his team. He trusted them more than anything else. This case just had so little to go by at this moment. He didn't want things to crash and burn before they even started. They go back to the scene of the first abduction and immediately they’re back to not noticing anything new. What they did notice was their victim’s parents were standing off to the side, their arms wrapped around each other. Hotch had seen this look plenty of times before. Had seen the way their entire bodies would collapse, it was as if all they had known was crumbling. He tried his best not to get involved in the cases, he knew it wasn't the best thing to do. So he continued to push it aside. 

_ “Please tell me you found my son.” someone would ask, at first when he started in the field he didn't know what to tell them. How did you break someone’s heart? Take away the hope they have kicking in their soul. He was called cold, broken. So that is what he allowed himself to become. He hardened his shell and bounced back stronger than anything else.  _

_ His voice finally beckoned out of him as he looked at the family. “He's gone… they found his body in the creek.” he looked at them, his eyes not leaving the couple. He hated this type of news.  _

_ “What do you mean he’s gone?” the response would come and then they would see the body pass on the stretcher. Tears would fill the eyes and he wished that all of this didn't happen. Yet it was. Bad people filled the earth.  _

_ “No, no no, that can't be him. It can’t be my baby boy.” _

He didn't know what stirred him out of all of this, but when he noticed Emily and Reid “we asked around and according to people nearby the last seen person near both of them has been identified.” 

“name?” Hotch offered. Hopefully, this person would have some kind of connection that could truly get them closer to where they needed to be. Even if they only had only been here for less than a day. 

“...Rory Gilmore,” Reid stated, he noticed the connection between the name and the situation.

The daughter of the woman back at the inn. This case just got a lot more intense. 


	2. & your flannel cured

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “It's more of a prison if you ask me.” but before it could have been questioned, she marched over to the door, knocking as she hit her fist against the door. “Mom it's Lorelai.” she spoke, and though there was a tinge of something in her that Hotch could see but he didn't want to profile this woman, at least not yet. When one of the maids answered the door thats when they got a deeper look into the home. “Mom, wheres Rory?” she asked, and while she didn't sound annoyed or even angry. She did still seem weirded out, was it being in her childhood home? Was it the fact her daughter could be in trouble and they needed to get this figured out?
> 
> “Well hello to you dear.” Emily Gilmore spoke, holding her wine glass in her hand. “Shes in with your father. Why do you ask?” she asked taking a sip from the glass. 
> 
> She ran a hand through her hair before speaking, “I ask for the FBI agents who are currently sitting in your front room.” she stated, raising a brow. Emily Gilmore's face paled, the natural blush fading away before she sighed.

> Home is the place where, when you have to go there, they have to take you in.
> 
> **_\- Robert Frost_**

What was there to expect from a place where everyone knew one another? Here was definitely a safety net. A sense of wonder where everyone knew everyone in their community. Home is a place where usually it doesn't matter how many walls or how many stickers lay on the back of a minivan. Representing each child. Instead though it seemed to be people. Different ones showing different personalities. From the woman who taught ballet who called Reid "Sugar." To the man at the news-stand asking for any information that could be given for this case. You could tell this was the perfect place to grow up. Nothing fell apart. Until it all did. Seemingly in one go. Piece by piece shattering beneath you.

Hotch sat in the small dining area, discussing different items of the case with members of the team. "These abductions don't seem to have a pattern to them in correlation to when they were done. We don't know for sure the innkeeper's daughter has any part in this." JJ offered from where she was sitting on a counter. The chef of the inn brought out cupcakes which made for happy team members. 

"But we also don't know for sure that she isn't playing a part in it." Morgan offered back. Messing with his pencil, tapping it against his notebook as they sat down. They had absolutely no direction for this and despite being in town for less than a day, members of the team thought that with a small town like this. They would have had something by now. As Hotch went to object or say anything to move them along. In walked Lorelai Gilmore. Bright-eyed as she looked at them. Her eyes showed compassion and warmth to the team of complete strangers who were as lost as anything else. 

"So! Can I offer you anything? Tea...coffee. stories of stars hollow. Answering your questions. If you need to know anything. I'm here to help." She spoke the words. And before Hotch could speak, asking where her daughter might be. Rossi beat him to it. 

"Actually Miss Gilmore. Could you show us where your daughter might be?" He asked and Lorelai's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. 

She took a second before she spoke. "If you have questions for her. She'll definitely answer those. Good kid. Great kid actually — and I'm not just saying that because shes MY KID. LOCATION. RIGHT. Shes at my parent's home, just outside of the town…" she spoke and JJ seemed to have gotten the information from that. Even though the brunette seemed to have spoken 9000 miles per hour. "Which I can take you to...now." she offered. 

“I’ll ride with Lorelai, Emily, why don't you come with us,” Hotch stated, making a statement even though his words truth be told sounded questioning. 

In the Gilmore truck there was a moment where if Hotch wasn't here with the team, he realized he wouldn't even know of its existence. It nested quietly among everything going on in the world. This was the kind of place Haley wanted to raise Jack in, too bad he couldn't find himself listening to that, and lost her in the process. The road was nice and sturdy despite the recent snow that frosted over. There was something magical to all of it, but it was an eerie kind of magic, like when you don't know what is going to happen. But you know something is. The anticipation builds up within you, it bubbles and keeps itself going. But whenever you dare ask what is to come, fear happens and you're afraid to break the chain. 

Everything seemed quaint and small about this area until you saw the home belonging to Richard and Emily Gilmore. The walls were high, it was a clean shade of creme and had perfect scenery lining those walls. This was the kind of place that made castles feel small and made homes tremble because they knew there wouldn't be a way to compare. “Nice home.” JJ mumbled to Derek who nodded. The agents almost missed a hum of a noise from Lorelai who stated

“It's more of a prison if you ask me.” but before it could have been questioned, she marched over to the door, knocking as she hit her fist against the door. “Mom it's Lorelai,” she spoke, and though there was a tinge of something in her that Hotch could see he didn't want to profile this woman, at least not yet. When one of the maids answered the door that's when they got a deeper look into the home. “Mom, wheres Rory?” she asked, and while she didn't sound annoyed or even angry. She did still seem weirded out, was it being in her childhood home? Was it the fact her daughter could be in trouble and they needed to get this figured out?

“Well hello to you dear.” Emily Gilmore spoke, holding her wine glass in her hand. “She's in with your father. Why do you ask?” she asked taking a sip from the glass. 

She ran a hand through her hair before speaking, “I ask for the FBI agents who are currently sitting in your front room.” she stated, raising a brow. Emily Gilmore's face paled, the natural blush fading away before she sighed.

“I’ll go get her now.” 

Within a few moments, Rory walked out in her clothes from earlier that day. She had come to work on something with her grandfather. She offered a concerned doe-eyed look before walking over to the agents who sat circled in the room. “Morgan, Reid,” he told the two who took it as a signal to go question the youngest Gilmore. 

* * *

Lorelai listened to her mom drone on and on about the bad press that this would bring to the neighborhood newspaper. She sighed as she listened to it, looking intensely at her glass of water that sat in her hand “mom. It's not like I WANTED them to come and question Rory. I don't exactly like this much either.” she stated as she took a drink from the glass. Rory was a good kid, also couldn't keep a secret to save her life. So even if there was something Rory was hiding from them. She would spill it in no time. 

“You know we have the young leaders gala tonight,” Emily spoke to her daughter. “This is a BIG deal in these parts.” she offered and Lorelai rolled her eyes. She knew this was a big deal, she had been dragged to a few of those when she was Rory's age. Then she had Rory. None of those teens wanted to be there, she knew this. She was once in their shoes. 

“I know, and we’ll be out of here soon. As soon as they finish questioning my child, or she gets arrested. Whichever comes first I guess.” she said, receiving a shocked and disgusted gasp from Emily. 

One of the agents entered the room, the one she thought was Rossi but truth be told they all blended together. She knew there was a Jareau somewhere in there. And a Garcia but she thought that was the one on the phone. “We didn't find anything, we’re heading out.” he spoke, and she nodded. Taking a deep breath as she walked out the room. Every time she left this house, she left something behind. As she went to leave though, she heard a conversation that perked her ears.

“Well if it isn't Emily.” Rossi spoke as he crossed his arms.

“Dave Rossi,” she replied back with a small cross looking smirk on her face. 

“Always knew I’d run into you again. Didn't think it would be under these circumstances,” he noted and she nodded. 

Lorelai listened to them talk for a few moments, and as Rossi left. She approached him “so you're my almost daddy.” she said and noticed a glare coming from the man. 

* * *

The ride back to Stars Hollows was quiet as they entered back into the small town. Maybe there was more to what was happening than met the eye for a place that seemed to have heart. What secrets did it hold?

"Are you hungry?" Lorelai asked them from the driver's seat. "We could show you Luke's?" 

"He makes the best burger," Rory added in as Lorelai let out a happy hum.

The agents looked to one another. "I mean, I could eat?" JJ offered and Reid and Derek made their own comments of 'agreed' because truly they hadn't been too worried when it came to food since arriving in town.

Luke’s Diner, definitely looked as if it belonged straight out of an old Hallmark Christmas movie. It was cute and had a charm to it. To JJ who was raised in a small town it felt like home. But to Hotch he didn't know what to think as he viewed the area. He looked to Lorelai who talked to the man he assumed was the famous ‘Luke.’ The thing that caught his eye was the young man who entered the room. He had a certain air to the way that he walked. How his eyes were dim and looked like they had seen enough battles throughout his life. Hotch had seen this look in his own eyes far too often. “Who is that?” he asked after a moment. Pointing in the direction of the young man. 

“That is Jess. He’s Rory’s boyfriend.” Lorelai stated before eating one of her fries. 

“What can you tell me about him?”

“He came here a few months ago and is staying with his uncle, Luke. His mom sent him here due to his rebellious nature and outbursts.” she continued. 

“Is he trouble?” Hotch dared to ask. 

Lorelai took a deep breath before looking at the other. “If you think he had any part in this case, think again. He might be trouble and I might not be his biggest fan. But he had _**NO** _part in this.” she finished, “and I’m standing up for him, that is something I didn’t see coming.” she mumbled while taking a drink of her coffee. 

“I didn't mean to imply…” he offered and she threw her hand as to say ‘don't worry about it.’ “Spencer, what can you tell about the young man on the stool?” he asked, pointing to the boy sitting next to Rory. 

He took a second to examine the boy. From the way he stood to the way he dressed. “Well from the crumbled and rolled book in his back pocket I can tell that he’s more careless with his belongings. From the crumbled flannel he’s wearing and the denim jacket with paint on the sleeves he doesn’t care much for his appearance. He stands with a stature, as to say he doesn't care much about his reputation but with the playful movements he’s taking over there he cares for her deeply.” he finished. Hotch nodded, before looking to Rossi to see if the older man had anything to add. 

“Whatever the kid said,” Rossi said with a shrug. 

Well, that answered that… 

_“This rebellious nature needs to stop Aaron.” his grandmother shouted to her grandson from where he was standing. He sighed, running a hand through his hair as he looked at his grandmother. “You're lashing out, falling asleep in classes?! This isn’t the kid that I know so well.” she continued on. In some ways she was right, he knew better than this. Always had, he knew exactly what was needed. But things were getting tough at home, his father’s constant pushing into what he needed to do in his future. To his mother and her habits._

_He was home for the break from his boarding school, and if he was honest. He didn't want to go back. He was missing so much and didn't like that much either. So in a way his rebellious nature was him wanting things to go back to before. ‘_

_“Aaron,” his grandmother’s voice faded out into the voice of Emily Prentiss who shook him lightly. Her own voice saying_

“Aaron… Aaron. Hey, you're dazing out. We’re heading back to the inn… if you're ready?” she said, trying to keep her tone gentle. 

Hotch sighed, smoothing his shirt as he stood up. “I’m ready,” he said as they exited the diner. He watched Lorelai move to her daughter as they walked out into the bitter November chill.

* * *

_November 21st (11:35pm)_

_Family of four driving down a town street as they find a curve in the road. “When are we going to be there?!” a voice cried from the back seat._

_“Our hotel is down the road another fifteen minutes.” a mother sitting in the front seat spoke. As she reached for her husband’s hand. As they kept driving down the path, they was something eerily quiet about the entire situation._

_“HELP.” a voice yelped as she ran in front of the car. “HELP ME. PLEASE.” she shouted again. She wore an olive green dress. Curly brown hair and the makeup that sat on her face smeared in every direction. She looked as if she had walked straight out of hell._

* * *

The third victim in less than a week span, and this was absolutely sick. “My brother and I were at the Young Leaders Gala, and as we exited the home...we were driving. And someone jumped onto our car. He threw a blindfold onto me and my brother. Threw me out of the car and kept driving with my brother in it." She said looking down to her feet as she watched the agents across from her speak. 

"Your brother James. Has he gotten into any trouble?" Emily asked from where she was sitting. 

"No — he has always been a great guy. Top of his class…" she stated as she looked up to who she was sitting across from

Hotch sighed. Standing up, dialing a number into the phone. "Penelope, can you run a background check on our victims?" He asked as he exited out of the room. 

"Will do sir." The blonde on the other end said as she typed on her computer. "No obvious connection. But I'll take a look and get back to you." She said with a nod as she continued on. Hanging up on the call. 

"And as she does that...Rossi. Reid. Back to the Gilmore residence. Get a list of guests, servers, and anyone else that was present." Hotch instructed. The two nodded as they moved towards one of the cars. 

* * *

“Babygirl, please tell us that you have good news,” Derek spoke as he stood in the scene of the newest part of the case. Or at least where the victim’s sister had run into the family who took her to the police station.

Penelope took a moment before spoke, a smile to her voice “i do in fact. so a piece of information that separates this victim from the others... James Newton attends Chilton, a prep school miles North of Stars Hollow. Looks like he got into a fight with a student at the start of last year and THAT student got expelled.” Penelope spoke as she looked through the pieces of the puzzle that she had in front of her. 

“So the other student might have a part in this… can you check what student took the expelled student's spot?” 

"...Rory Gilmore." Penelope's voice stated after a moment. "Oh, God." She said running a hand through her hair as she read through it. 

"Pen...I think we need to alert Hotch. Rory is our connection." He said. As they hung up on the phone, he ran inside to where their bold leader had been. "Hotch. Our connection." He said looking at his boss and friend. "It's Rory…she's the end victim." Hotch's eyes widened as he looked at him. 

Hotch knew that what he was about to suggest wasn't going to be the best idea. With him doing this, Penelope would have to come to Stars Hollow to help assist on this end. "I'll be staying with the Gilmores to keep Rory and her mother safe…" he sighed "call Pen — ask her to come here. You'll need the extra hand."

Telling the older of the two Gilmores what was needed was a lot easier than expected. She seemed to be a pretty easy going woman. But with all of this she definitely had a fire to her. "Hey, Rory! We're having an FBI man coming over for a sleepover." She said to her daughter. Her bright blue eyes looked up at her mother. 

"Hotchner is coming over for a sleepover?" She asked looking at her mom.

"No...I'm not." He offered. But the mother and daughter both cheered a statement of 

"FBI SLEEPOVER." They cheered as they raced out of the inn. Hotch following them as Emily laughed a comment of 

"Well, have fun," she said with a smirk on her features. 

* * *

  
  


**_November 26th_ **

**_She opened her eyes, going to rub them to wake herself a little more. And at that moment it's when she realized, her hands were stuck. She had absolutely no way of squirming them. She was completely restricted. She tried to see if she could stand but it looked as if those were bound together too. She wasn't sure what it had been tying her up. It didn't feel like rope. Didn't seem like twine. It was too heavy. What was this?!_ **

**_Taking a deep breath she steadied herself. Going to call out a "HELP." Or anything. But she didn't know where she was. So who knew if anyone could hear her. "So you're finally awake." The voice called, and it floated through the air. Chip, Matt, Dean and a few more were all sitting. Tied to various places around the room. Each one looked more and more wounded than the last._ **

**_"What am I doing here?! What do you want with us??" She asked. Trying her best to know what the hell had been happening. Fear drifted throughout the room as the boys and the other girl that was tied up looked terrified._ **

**_"All the guests are here. I believe you all know our newest guest… Rory Gilmore." The voice greeted, and it definitely didn't sound like a friendly greeting. It sounded mocking. Condescending. Like it had been waiting for their entire life to say those words. But who was it. And what the hell did it want with them?_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys !! SOOOOO, I have been so excited to write this on here. I love the entire universe I have set up for this and really can't wait to get into the story a little more. Thank you to my LOVELY beta who spent time with me reading over this and figuring out basics for this chapter and the next. The next one should be a longer one, so look forward to that :) you can find me on Tumblr at Gleaminginthespotlight. Thank you all for the love and all the good vibes, I'm so so thankful for you all <3


	3. Brittle Heart Warmth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There was always a sense of wonder that traveled as you go from place to place. Some worlds you have the most desire to stay in are fictional. Places like Narnia, Hogwarts, and thus taking a part in that story of a fate that wasn't your own. You instead learn to take that world and read about it, listen about it. Take it gently into your heart as you cuddle with a cup of coffee in one hand and a blanket wrapped around you. You try to mimic the experience that these things have. Wanting to believe if you close your eyes. It'll become a reality even just for a moment. 
> 
> It's a sense of escape. A sense of freedom that intoxicates us throughout our lives. Sometimes though, the little glass cities we build in our heads crumble. And we are left behind, taking a broom to pick up the pieces that were left behind

There was always a sense of wonder that traveled as you go from place to place. Some worlds you have the most desire to stay in are fictional. Places like Narnia, Hogwarts, and thus taking a part in that story of a fate that wasn't your own. You instead learn to take that world and read about it, listen about it. Take it gently into your heart as you cuddle with a cup of coffee in one hand and a blanket wrapped around you. You try to mimic the experience that these things have. Wanting to believe if you close your eyes. It'll become a reality even just for a moment. 

It's a sense of escape. A sense of freedom that intoxicates us throughout our lives. Sometimes though, the little glass cities we build in our heads crumble. And we are left behind, taking a broom to pick up the pieces that were left behind.

Stars Hollow was the glass city for so many. And as tragedy struck because of a person's ill tragedy. You must work them out. “Do we know if they're going to be here for Thanksgiving?” Sookie St James asked as she put out a few items on the lunch buffet. Lorelai offered a small smile to her companion before saying 

“We don't. I hope they aren’t because that’ll mean this whole thing will still be happening.” she stated before moving on. “They’re nice, even if the one that looks kinda like a pipe cleaner is probably scared of me.” she moved on to say, setting out a few napkins on various tables. 

“And your parasite?” she asked, looking to Hotchner.

“He’s technically Rory’s. Don't worry. She makes sure to take him for walks and she feeds him.” 

Hotch rolled his eyes from behind Lorelai. “I can hear you."

“Good.” Lorelai offered as Aaron sighed at the comment. 

Hotch did wonder how the rest of the team was doing. If they were going to go insane here like he felt like he was going to. He loved the nature of the town, loved the way they seemed so close. They were family, and to him that was the most important thing. 

* * *

Going down the halls of this home they realized there truly was quite the path to get from point A to B. Reid thought he could’ve gotten lost in this place if he weren’t careful. “We’re going to need a list of your servers from the party last night, as well as all the guests who were in attendance at the event.” Reid spoke as they walked to Richard Gilmore’s office. 

“You know that's classified information.” Emily Gilmore spoke as she walked, her posture stiff and poised in a perfect stance. She was a rose, pretty to look at but they knew if they touched her, she would bite back. Not physically but emotionally or verbally…? Yes. “if I gave that to you, you would have the list of addresses we sent the invites too as well.” 

Rossi listened to her talk for a moment before he spoke. “Emily, this is for your granddaughter, please.” he spoke after a moment and she nodded, taking a deep breath. 

“Okay, well fine. I’ll get the lists now.”

Reid looked at the older man, confusion scurrying its way across his brow. “How did you do that?” he asked. “You completely softened her.” Rossi wishes he could blame it on being a profiler and knowing how to bury deep into a person’s thoughts to see what intentions lay underneath. But he knew that wasn't the case and he couldn't fool himself all that well. 

_ A ring sat in his pocket as he sat ready for Emily’s graduation dinner. He had gotten her parents permission for this. He knew they were both young. But he also knew that he loved her. He carried a glass of champagne in his hand as his parents and her parents talked. They talked about the weather, the news, everything they could. He listened to them tell each other about their pasts, and he knew if all of this worked out they would also have a wedding to discuss. She walked up to him, hugging him lightly. “I have news Dave.” she stated a small polished smile on her features.  _

“I just knew she cared for her granddaughter.” he offered plainly as Emily came back, list in hand. Handing it to them. “I do hope you figure out who is behind this.” she said, her posture still the same but a more nurturing look on her face. 

Reid and Rossi sat at the desk in the office, making marks of anyone whose name they could recognize right away. From the maid they had met during their first trip here to question Rory to the name of their newest abductie. All of these guests seemed to come from similar backgrounds, wealth scenarios and so on, it was interesting to see, especially for a gated community. This kind of tragedy does one of two things, it either makes a community stronger or it completely destroys it, leaving the community in mourning for years to come. Rossi remembered one of his first cases with the bau, someone kidnapped children from high wealth gated communities and held them for high ransoms. This didn't seem to be one of those cases, but it was still a way for it all to prove it's potency. 

“We need to give this list to Penelope. Have her run some of the names.” Reid suggested as they exited the home. He looked to Rossi who looked back at Emily Gilmore who was still standing there. _ “You left me standing in front of all our friends.”  _ her voice made its way through Rossi’s head. 

“You kept looking back at her, her words turned kinder when you were around. You tensed both times they mentioned us coming here. Plus your interactions with Lorelai.” Spencer rambled on. “You spent a strange amount of time staring at the wedding portrait on the wall, and you had a very tense handshake with Richard.” he finished. “You had a romantic connection with her.” Reid finished as he looked to the older man. Reid was a smart kid, and with this entire thing, he was also entirely right. He had managed to nail it all right on the head. He wasn't sure why it mattered that he figured it out. It wasn't like his love life when he was younger was any kind of thing to be ashamed of. He was in love once upon a time. Now he could close that book and stamp  **THE END** right on the back of it. But something about all of this felt weird to him. Maybe it was seeing her in this situation. He didn't know...

“You know, for a small town I thought I would have been picked up in a horse drawn carriage. Or like an old fashioned train where there were sights to see from all around me.” Penelope explained as she sat her bags down on the gravel pavement. “Not a taxi.” she gestured to the yellow cab that drove off a moment after she grabbed her last bag and closed the door. Derek walked over hugging the shorter blonde and a moment later Emily did the same thing. 

Emily offered a little laugh “sorry princess, it's after midnight the carriage is a pumpkin and the trains all were booked.” she said smiling lightly. Garcia looked around the small inn entryway and noticed her boss and friend standing against a staircase. She walked over to him. 

“Garcia .JJ and Morgan will catch you up on the case so far. We have three victims and we need to get this figured out.” Hotch pointed out. “Any questions?” he asked her and she looked at him and then looked at the brunette who was standing nearby. The one she assumed was Lorelai.

“She's very pretty sir.” she mumbled to Hotch who rolled his eyes at the others comments. 

“Not a question.” the slightest grin rose on his face. “Now go.” and he watched as she walked off in the opposite direction. He definitely wasn't going to act on the feelings, but Penelope was right. She was pretty. Had brown hair and bright eyes. Had a smile that glowed brightly and freckles that made the stars look small in numbers when in comparison. He wouldn't act on those feelings though, this was a case and her daughter was in danger. Things needed to stay as professional and firm as possible. He didn't want to get emotionally attached to a case. As soon as you let your guard down, things collapse. They go sour fast. 

“Well she’s bright.” Lorelai told him about Penelope. 

“She's also the best at what she does.” he added in. 

He walked into the inn’s dining room. If he was going to be spending the day with the mother-daughter duo. He would look up scandals in this town to see if any involved the victims or their families. If any connected or even overlapped. 

Derek approached Penelope again and looked up at her “hey, angel. Did you find the name of our expelled student so we can pay him a visit?” he asked her. 

“First, angel, that's a new one. I like it.” she offered with a small smile before grabbing a clipboard from her bag. “Meet Clark Caldwell. Ex Captain of the men’s soccer and rugby team at Chilton and an overall great kid. Before he got expelled for taking part in a fight that wasn't his fault. He’s homeschooled now and going to attend college at NYU next fall. Even though according to message boards his top schools were Yale and Harvard.” a black and white photo of a teen with slight muscular build had a photo on the paper. “Parents threatened to sue the school. But he said it was his fault and they cooled down. He attends anger management therapy despite once again  **_not being the one who started the fight._ ** ” she finished and handed the address and information to JJ.

JJ looked to Derek “let's go pay him a visit.” she said as she and Derek left the inn and made their way to the home. 

* * *

The home the Caldwell family lived in was tall and had the same cold exterior as a lot of the houses in the area seemed to have. “Hello?” a voice spoke as she opened the front door. Looking at the two agents.

“Ma’am. Jennifer Jareau and Derek Morgan. We’re part of the BAU here to investigate.” JJ spoke as she looked at the woman. “Do you mind if we ask your son a few questions?” she asked, showing her badge just in case. The woman’s eyes did widen just the slightest bit but she nodded, opening the door and gesturing for them to come inside. 

“Clark honey, someone is here to see you.” she called as a teen boy walked down the tall staircase. He had an athletes build obviously, dark brown hair and the same dark intensity to his eyes. His eyes landed on the agents as he extended a hand

“How can I help you?” he asked and JJ spoke, shaking his hand.

“Mind if we ask you a few questions about an ex classmate of yours?” she questioned.

“Not at all.” he offered, gesturing for them to follow him into the dining room.

“So tell me about the fight that got you expelled,” she asked and saw the boy’s eyes widen.

“Man, right off the bat. Okay well… I was heading to get ice for an injury I got while in my last soccer game and I walked down the hall, and I saw James and one of his friends picking on a freshman girl.” he began. “I first asked them to stop with words, but they wouldn't listen.” he bounced his foot as he spoke. “I tried again, and again. One of his friends snapped and threw the first punch. I punched back as James jumped in. The girl was terrified and didn't want to speak up due to James’s reputation in the school. The principal and the teachers nearby walked out to see me holding the friend’s collar. The friend and I got expelled and James was treated like a hero.” he finished as he looked at the ground. “So yeah, I was mad that I got expelled. But I didn't kidnap the guy.” he stated his voice firm. 

“We believe you. Is there anyone who would want harm for James?” Derek asked.

“Half the student body” he deadpanned. “But no, not anyone I can name…”

“And no reason you would have anything against Rory Gilmore?” JJ asked, adding in.

“I’m sorry. I don't know the name. I hope you find your answers though.” he shrugged. 

* * *

“Hotchner you don't have to stay here all day with us.” Lorelai offered, “though I’m flattered you want to spend so much time with us.” she stated with a slight giggle. He looked at her and sighed, staying where he sat in the Gilmore residence. 

It took him a moment before he decided on what he wanted to say in retort. “I said I would protect you two, and that’s what I’m doing.” even if it tested him greatly. Both women were vibrant and intelligent individuals but boy did they test his patience. 

“You're like some kind of superhero protecting us.” the daughter added in “... you're Batman” she threw out as she sat down next to her mother. Draping her legs over where she sat. Aaron rolled his eyes. “I’m not Batman.” he decided on though.

“That sounds like something Batman would say.” Those two were taking a lot of pride and joy in this whole thing. “Want anything from the kitchen when I’m up mom?” Rory asked her mom.

“Ooh. Get me one of the microwavable pizzas. And get one for our guest too.” she threw in and before he could reject the offer, a flurry of brown hair was off into the kitchen. He found their bond to be a little odd. But he didn't want to question it. Maybe it was because when he was growing up he never had that great of a bond with his parents. Maybe it was because he didn't have that kind of bond with his son yet. Which was something he wanted to work on. He just couldn't get the time to do so. It felt impossible as he got older and as Aaron’s own life got busier. 

He finally though after realizing they had been sitting in silence for more than a moment he should figure out the town's dynamic to pair it with the case. “So what makes Stars Hollow home for you two?” he asked and she pulled her knees to her chest as she prepared an answer. 

“I was a teen when I had Rory…” she started as she looked at him. “I didn't think my parents would want me under their roof. And I didn't want my child to grow up under the conditions I did. So I found myself at the inn with her...and everyone was so friendly and nice that we decided to stay. It hasn't been easy with it being just us. But it's worth it. Even when there is a psychopath out there who’s threatening her life.” she finished. He had a lot of questions, but they weren’t exactly close so he didn't want to overstep or be nosy. There would always be critical people, he didn't want to be one of them. 

He looked over to her about to open his mouth to ask a follow up question, but as he said the first “I -.” Rory walked back in holding three little pizzas in her hands. 

She sat back in her original position, handing the pizzas out before turning to her mom. “Jess is coming over if that's okay?” she asked her mom. 

“Yeah, that's fine.” she shrugged off.

Jess, the kid from the diner. Looked decent even if in some ways he reminded Hotch of … himself. It wasn't a bad thing, the kid just needed to learn discipline before it caught up to him and when it did. There would be no sign it was stopping. 

_ “I can't believe you're my son!” _ _ his father would scream out at him.  _ Yeah, he couldn't believe he was either, he promised himself. He would be everything his father wasn't. And what a mess he was making…

The thing Lorelai found herself learning about Hotch was that though he was a man of little words, he sure as hell knew how to use his words. He knew when to speak up and how to start a conversation. It made Lorelai wonder if she was being profiled under his thumb or if she was just being too cautious. Either way he seemed to be a great guy. The thing that entertained her now was the banter he was happening between Jess and Rory. They were having a conversation about classic literature as Hotch offered his own voice.

“Why don't we play a trivia game? Wouldn't that be fun?” she asked as she looked at the group in front of her. Jess and Hotchner both shrugged before staring in front of themselves. And she sighed. Running a hand through her hair. “Great, I’ll go get the box.” she said, trying to sound somewhat cheerful. “For teams, I’m thinking Rory and Jess versus Hotchner and yours truly.” she gestured as she sat the box down. 

The game while a good idea in theory… lacked that idea in retrospect. “What do you mean you haven't seen Die Hard?” Jess would state and then less than thirty seconds it would be 

“The Beatles recorded their albums in Abbey Road!”

“I didn't know that!”

“Clearly.”

The usually calm man sitting next to her was more competitive than she would have thought and as she looked over to Rory, neither of them knew whether to be amazed or scared that trivia did this to both men. 

“I think we’ve had enough trivia for one night.” she stated after a moment. Putting the box back on the shelf. She looked back at her daughter who offered a shrug to the entire situation. Both knew not to mess with a fired up Jess and mostly just to let things cool down until he could focus again. This seemed more like competitive anger more than anything else. 

* * *

_ November 22nd at 9:58pm _

_ Here's the thing about the towns that look the sleepiest, even in those ones there are people who lay wide awake. Waiting for the next move. Even small towns like these ones have the evil that separates them from everyone else. Whether it's an urban legend like the man with three faces or it's something that lies under the radar. It's there waiting for whatever comes next. Whether it comes immediately or not. _

_ In our town, a little market sits with employees staying late to earn extra cash, for dances where they can take the prettiest girls for a whirl. Or even to provide a life for loved ones. “Tell Taylor I'm taking my fifteen.” one of the employees called to the team that stayed inside, a new mom can be heard calming her newborn as she gets formula for it, and there’s college kids getting booze and snacks for the game that weekend. Either way, this place looks like paradise. And even the prettiest of paradises have their own personal hell.  _

_ “Haha very funny. The whole footsteps to creep me out prank.” Dean stated as he rolled his eyes before trying his apron for the market. “Jess I know that’s you. I said I’d stay away from her.” he stated. Hearing the footsteps get closer. “Dude this isn’t funny.” he exclaimed one more time.  _

_ Everything else happened in a flash. From the pan hitting Dean to getting his arms tied behind his back. All that was left behind was a photo.  _

* * *

Rory tossed and turned in her bed. She turned one way. And immediately when she couldn't find herself comfortable flipped the other way. They were chasing her, they kept going and going. They were the hunters and she was the fox, needing help but not being able to reach it. She thought she lost them, that they were off her back. But she froze as one stood in front of her. About to fire away. She jilted awake, staring at the wall in front of her. She struggled to catch her breath as she looked at the same spot on the wall. The wheels kept turning and turning in her head. She just felt stuck. Deans disappearance, the disappearance of the other boys. They were her fault…? Did she do something? Was she not a good enough daughter, granddaughter, friend, girlfriend or student? Did she not do enough to stop this? 

She sat up, her heart feeling like it was pounding in her chest. And she did what she always did when she couldn't sleep. She walked into the kitchen. Allowing her feet to carry her as she entered into the dimmed room. Hitting a light that sat above the stove she looked at the room dimly being lit and grabbed a cup from the top shelf. Standing on her tiptoes to be as quiet as she could. She didn't want to disrupt the sleeping adults. Well — too late. Clutching her chest she looked back "sorry if I woke you agent hotchner…" she told him and saw him shake his head. 

"I've been awake… and for the record. You can call me aaron?" He offered and she looked at him. Her eyes widening slightly. 

"Penny for your thoughts?" She asked, handing him a glass of water. The brunette looked at him with curiosity and warmth. The same warmth he got from her mom. He knew at that moment there was no doubt she was her mother’s daughter. As a profiler the thing he noticed were the eyes. They always seemed to tell stories. Rory’s looked more fond and doe like when her mother’s looked like she had seen some demons, and they were similar to the ones he had seen. He had to remind himself not to make comparisons on this kind of thing. That showed you were getting attached, and that was the thing he knew not to do. 

"I don't have much on my mind." He admitted. He didn't want to be so open to a stranger. But at the moment...she had to learn to trust him. So why not. "It's my first Thanksgiving away from my son." He admitted, saying this lightly. There was a lot more on his mind, but none of them were things she could help with, and most he didn't think she would want to listen to his problems. 

"Oh?" Rory asked "and how does your wife feel?" She asked perching herself on the counter. 

"She passed a little over two years ago." He told her. The memories still haunted him to this day. There were a lot of things a person could forget. This… this was not one of them. He would always have a place in his heart for her. As everyone would, at, least if they were in his place. 

"My condolences…" the brunette girl spoke. Seeing him shrug lightly, as to say it was what it was. As they spoke, Lorelai stood from the staircase. Listening in, but trying not to disrupt. Both seemed stressed. This would be good for them to talk, she allowed herself one more minute to listen in. She walked back up the stairs and headed back to bed.

  
  


* * *

Something about the general gist of their situation didn't sit right. From how it had gotten significantly darker and stormier in the last few hours. To how when they first arrived in the town, people were running around and now… the streets seemed to be a little more vacant and scarce. It almost gave a horror movie-like effect to the situation at hand. 

The team minus Hotchner all gathered in the office of a Stars Hollow police unit, it was small, and definitely cozy. It had the same vibes as the rest of the small town. JJ and Emily were off questioning members of the Police unit who were on patrol the previous night. Asking if any of them had seen anything. They also questioned Dean’s family and friends of his. Which proved to leave more questions than answers. Penelope sat at a desk working on tracing the type of camera the photo had been taken from as the rest was maintained in front of the map of the town and surrounding areas. There was definitely a lot of ground that needed to be covered, and dots to be connected. 

“The unsub seems to be moving a lot quicker.” was the first comment out of Rossi’s mouth as he looked at the map in front of him. There were four pins on the map, each one showing a different place someone was taken. The newest pin, a blue one right in the heart of Stars Hollow. “There’s no pattern to how they’re taken. It's almost as if this is one big game to them.” he spoke as he studied each thing. Members of a local police office working around them. 

Derek Morgan looked at him and offered a nod before saying what he had to “well, looking at the pattern, they seem to be getting people closer and closer to the Gilmore girl.” he pointed at them, this much was obvious. Going from acquaintances to classmates to now an ex boyfriend . “And now they’re leaving things at the scene of the crime.” he gestured to the board where a photo of Rory and Dean talking was present. The photo wasn't too far away, and probably was taken from inside a moving car. Looking at how different things were angled. Another thing that was reviewed during an examination was that there were no signs present of DNA. Absolutely nothing transferred from the person to the item.

“The leaving of the photo could be to show dominance. In certain cultures members used to leave items belonging to their victims as a sign of superiority. As a gesture that they had the upper hand.” Reid suggested as he looked from his coffee cup to the board. ‘It also left as a mark to stake territory, as to jab in saying ‘watch out.’” he finished before taking a sip of his coffee. 

“Essentially then, it is a symbol that they view this as a game.” Rossi added in. Sitting back down in his chair. 

As they looked at the board Emily walked in with JJ. “we have a connection. Jess Mariano was seen having an argument with Dean thirty minutes before his shift at the market. People who were nearby swore Jess commented that Dean would regret talking like he did to Rory.” she spoke as she looked at them.. “The issue, Jess has an alibi.” she pointed out.

“And that would be?” Derek added in.

“He was with Rory, her mom, and Hotch.” JJ stated. “So that connection falls flat.” 

Penelope offered in “there might be another source of connection. I did some digging into the files of some of our victims. James Newton attended a dance at Chilton with one miss Paris Geller, who is on teams of different varieties with Rory. This includes Model UN, the literature club, the list goes on really.” she stated. “She also isn't the biggest fan of Rory currently according to messages she has sent to friends over the message board.” she finished. 

“So Paris could be doing this as some kind of scheme against Rory…” Emily offered.

“Precisely.” Penelope led on. “Private school girls can be catty. This could be a plan to get her out. Strike fear.” 

“Looks like Emily and I are taking a trip to the Geller Residence. Penelope can you pull up an address?” she finished. 

“One step ahead of you.” 

“As they do that, Penelope and I will go check in on student files at Chilton and Dean’s school. 

Rossi and Spencer you two go back to the market and check in there.” Derek stated, his voice firm as they moved to stand up and head out. 

Rossi took one more glance at the pins on the board and sighed, taking a glance at the area near where Emily Gilmore and her husband Richard lived. If there was one thing he regretted about how things ended with her, it would have been letting her go. But she was happily married now, and in his mind she was the one that got away. He thought through different things in his life to where they were now. If this wasn't a case, would he still find his way to seeing her again? 

“We were something, don't you think so?” he thought to himself while looking at the board before going to catch up with Reid who was outside by now. 

_ Her parents never agreed on the relationship, but there was something magical about all of it. There was something magical to something forbidden. His family was only supposed to be in the area for a few months. Those months turned into a few years.  _

_ “Dave… _ **_DAVE._ ** _ ” she stopped him as she took his hand. “I got into Yale…” she said and he looked at her. He didn't want to let her down.  _

_ “I’m proud of you Em.” he left plainly. _

_ “Why have you been acting so cold?” she asked as she looked at him.  _

_ He had a lot of problems in his life, he didn't want to drag her down with him.  _

* * *

**_November 26th_ **

**_Rory tried to figure out where she was at that moment. She didn't recognize any of this. The walls were high and looked to be made out of wood. There were nets hanging around, and there was an odor. She didn't get to put any thought into the situation before their capturer walked back in._ **

**_“Letters to Romeo. Hasn’t anyone told you that story is a tragedy.” they spoke as they approached her. Running their hand alongside her face. “It's Shakespeare's greatest one, tied with Hamlet. Isn’t that right Rory?” the voice now sounded a lot more feminine. But still as mocking as it was before._ **

**_“How do you know my name?” she asked, looking at the voice’s source._ **

**_“You mean, you don't recognize me?” she stated, taking off a mask covering her face. The blue eyed girl’s eyes widened._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the longest chapter (i know not impressive) yet, this one was also the one i had the most fun writing, it definitely took a moment to work out what I wanted to happen and in what order, buttttt I'm hopeful you enjoyed :) Leave a comment and I'll reply back to you with a line from the next chapter ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi lovelies !! So at the moment I have quite a bit planned for this. This was more of an introduction to what we have, there will be a lot of minor ships connected with this (might set up a poll between some ships for people to decide on what they want to see. At the moment I have 3,000 words written for the first & second chapters of this. This fic will be about ten in total. I am SO SUPER excited to write this and show everyone the little universe I have planned for this. I'm even more excited to share my thought bunnies with you. So so much love from me to you !! You can find me on Tumblr @Gleaminginthespotlight come drop off requests, get sneak peeks, and whatever else over there. <3\.   
> All the love - JJ


End file.
